


Way We Are Now

by Yukineko_Ael



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukineko_Ael/pseuds/Yukineko_Ael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Seirin won the Winter Cup, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi have settled into their new life as university students.</p><p>~~~</p><p>30 Day NSFW Challenge - The story follows a single storyline throughout all the chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ambitious take on the 30 day NSFW challenge. It's basically porn with plot, where each chapter both responds to the prompt but also builds on the same storyline. Some chapters combine together to form a complete scene.  
> Some chapters are quite short.
> 
> I'll try to update daily, but the last Uni work for the trimester may hinder the schedule for the first two weeks.

The silence of the dimly lit corridor breaks as the front door clicks open. Hyuuga shuffles into the genkan from the darkness and quickly shuts the door against the chilly November wind. Turning the lock, he steps out of his shoes and heads to the bedroom.

He doesn't turn the lights on, refusing to disturb the steadily breathing heap of muscle curled up on the bed. The glow from the solitary lamp in the corridor leaks into the room enough to let Hyuuga maneuver his way to the closet without stumbling on discarded clothes dotting the floor. He drops his gym bag in the corner, his jersey spilling out from its overstuffed depths, and flings his jacket over the closet door. A groan escapes his throat as he rolls his neck and trudges to the bathroom.

The hot water scolds Hyuuga's skin but eases the tension in his shoulders as it cascades down his sculpted torso. Endless schoolwork and intensive training for the intercollegiate tournament have him stretching the limits of his physical and mental endurance, draining the water boiler night after night. Using the steaming showers he drenches his body in to sooth the building stress, he tries to make himself relax.

Raising his face against the spray one more time, he turns the water off. The steam fills his lungs as he stands in the glass encased stall, letting rivulets of water race across his skin. From the hairline to his brow, down the side of his temple to the tip of his chin, only to gather there for a suspended moment before plunging down to the hollow between his collarbones.

With a deep breath, Hyuuga steps out of the stall and reaches for a towel. He rubs the excess water out of his hair and quickly runs the fabric over his body before leaving the towel to hang from the hook on the bathroom door. He turns off the lamp in the corridor, casting the flat into impenetrable darkness, and sneaks blindly back into the bedroom.

The mattress dips and shifts as Hyuuga slides naked under the covers, crawling across the wide expanse to settle next to the large body resting still in the middle of the king size bed. Kiyoshi's prone form radiates heat, immediately soothing away the goose flesh prickling his skin at the cool air of the room. Resting his head on a muscled shoulder, Hyuuga reaches down under the blanket to the bent knee brushing against his side and lightly runs his fingers across the incision scar. Careful not to disturb the other, he slips his hand underneath Kiyoshi's outstretched arm and cards his fingers through the shaggy mop of brown hair to craddle the sleeping man's head.

Kiyoshi's chest expands with a deep inhale and the back of his head rubs into the soft grasp holding him. He mumbles incoherently and rolls onto his side, facing his boyfriend. Hyuuga's fingers freeze midstroke against the scarred knee. He holds his breath until drowsy eyes open and Kiyoshi greets him with a lopsided smile and a wide yawn.

Hyuuga's eyebrows twitch. He glides his idle fingers across a firm thigh and up to rub gently against the other's ribcage. Kiyoshi, in all his confident authority, makes an adorable teddybear when he's half asleep and seemingly defenseless curled up under the blankets.

”Okaeri,” Kiyoshi rumbles, his voice hoarse from sleep. He snuggles closer to Hyuuga. Nuzzling his nose against the tendons in Hyuuga's neck, he makes the raven haired athlete let out a shivering breath and shifts to wrap his leg over the other's.

”Ta-... daima...” Hyuuga's breath catches when he feels Kiyoshi grind slightly against his thigh. He had expected to come home to a fatigued and passed out Kiyoshi hogging the covers, not this drowsily enticing and aroused bruin crawling out of its cave for a romp.

Hyuuga gulps and draws a slow breath through his nose. His voice turns into a breathless whisper in an instant.

”I thought... you'd be exhausted after Riko's insane training regimen...”

A deep, delighted chuckle makes Kiyoshi's chest vibrate. Hyuuga feels warm breath ghost against the skin behind his ear before teeth fleetingly graze the lobe and a seductive croon drowns out the thundering of Hyuuga's heart.

”Mhm, I was. Which is why I was just charging up until you got home...” There's a wicked timbre in Kiyoshi's voice, giving Hyuuga a split second warning before he's under attack on two fronts.

Kiyoshi tilts his head and suddenly he's biting into the flesh right behind Hyuuga's ear. The grip of his teeth is firm, just enough to give a sting of pain but not damage the skin. His leg wrapped tightly around Hyuuga's thighs, Kiyoshi gyrates his hips and rubs his hardening erection against his gasping boyfriend. He wraps his arms around Hyuuga, one hand grasping at damp black hair while the other roams over an arching back and down to knead a firm buttock.

Hyuuga's head jerks involuntarily at the first bite. His muscles tense for a few seconds that seem to last forever and his body arcs and grinds against the cage Kiyoshi's long limbs have formed around him. Slowly regaining a semblance of control, his hands frantically search for something to grasp. He groans when his fingers tangle in Kiyoshi's hair and draw an excited growl from the brunet. As his arm wraps tightly around his suddenly feral boyfriend, Hyuuga feels the omnipresent tension in his neck and shoulders finally release.

 

~~~

tbc


	2. Naked Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update. Flu and final assignments for the term slowed me down.  
> Unfortunately, next week will probably be as tough on speedy updates as this one, but I'll try to catch up the best I can on the week after. Hopefully will be on schedule by Christmas.
> 
> This is a continuation for the scene from the first chapter. Things get a little hotter. I hope you enjoy!

It's like driving a motorcycle 100 miles per hour through a long tunnel.

All Hyuuga can hear is the sound of blood rushing through his veins, heartbeat thundering in his ears and breath whooshing out of his lungs in harsh pants. The surge of adrenaline and endorphins through his system has him barely balancing on the wavering edge of comprehensive reality, ready to plummet into delirious pleasure. The only thing keeping him anchored is the pair of mischievous lips rummaging across the vulnerable expanse of his neck, rediscovering each of the sensitive spots that make him writhe.

Kiyoshi takes his time exploring the column of Hyuuga's neck. The skin moistens under open-mouthed kisses, lips lavishing attention on taut tendons and toungue laving against the quickened fluttering of a pulse. His teeth graze the exposed throat just as the adam's apple under his hungry mouth bobs as Hyuuga gulps.

Growling, Kiyoshi nibbles at the protrusion. Hyuuga can feel the lips attached to his neck stretch into a devilish grin as a submissive whimper escapes his gaping mouth.

He's trapped and has no desire to put up a token resistance tonight.

Kiyoshi has him pinned down against the mattress, a leg keeping his pelvis still and heaving chests pressed firmly together. Flung over the smaller man, the strong thigh strokes insistently at a throbbing cock. The brunet's own erection rubs steadily against Hyuuga's hip as he grinds their flushed bodies together.

Long fingers kneading the muscle, the strong grip of an enormous hand on his ass makes Hyuuga give an involuntary jerk. His heels dig into the bed, calfs tense up and his whole lower body bucks against the weight resting on him. The movement barely jolts Kiyoshi before he bends his knee to wrap his leg completely around Hyuuga's trembling thighs, the altered position increasing the pressure against the dripping hard-on trapped between them.

A deep chuckle rumbles in Kiyoshi's throat. His lips move to nibble at the lobe of Hyuuga's ear, fingers grasping the springy raven hair.

”Easy there...” he croons into Hyuuga's ear. ”Don't bounce off! I'm just having a little fun with your yummy rear.”

Greenish grey eyes slit open. Hyuuga's brows knit together as he tries to glower at the grinning giant looming above him.

”My ass... is the last... thing... you should be worrying about,” he pants. He gathers the strength to raise his hand to thread his fingers into messy brown strands and pulls Kiyoshi's head down. Teeth clacking together at the uncontrolled movement, he nips at Kiyoshi's bottom lip before brushing his tongue across it.

The brunet pushes his lip forward in an affected pout. ”Aw, Junpei... I thought you liked my attention on your ass. Have I really been mistreating you all this time?”

Hyuuga knows it's just an act for his benefit, but there's a hint of genuine concern underneath the cheeky words. Feeling the tight grasp on his buttock ease into a gentle stroking, he lets his frown melt away. His slightly trembling breath slithers through his lips as he arcs his body to get as much contact between their sweat slicked forms as he possibly can.

”I... Could you just... concentrate on the more pertinent body part?” he grumbles. He pauses for an instant before adding a mumbled, ”You know, for now... please.”

Kiyoshi lets out the breath he is holding. He leans their foreheads together, his fingers gently massaging Hyuuga's scalp. The corners of his mouth ease into an indulgent smile while his brown eyes gaze fondly at the man still panting beneath him. Pressing their lips together for a long moment, he lets their breath mingle.

”Sure, grumpy,” he mutters against Hyuuga's lips.

Hyuuga sniffs and rolls his eyes, but his attempt at huffiness abruptly turns into a broken groan as Kiyoshi changes his position. He untangles their legs and drops his weight on his side next to Hyuuga, his hand sliding from a well fondled ass around to palm a flushed cock.

Hyuuga gasps for air and his eyes squeeze shut. The hot pressure Kiyoshi had used on him with his thigh was nowhere near the exquisite heat the wide hand now rubbing against his erection causes. The long fingers curling around his length, covering almost the whole expanse of it with firm pressure, make him writhe in pleasure and buck his hips against the hot grip.

But it's not enough.

”Ahh... Teppei, more...” he grunts.

Kiyoshi nuzzles his neck. He presses firm but tender kisses along his jaw, laves at the tendon just under his ear and nips. His teeth bite in, lips fumbling for more skin as he sucks on the salty flesh. The way he holds on even as Hyuuga arches his neck and groans ensures there will be a fresh bruise blooming at his hairline in the morning.

”Unn... More!” Hyuuga whines. His breath is ragged as he pleads with the brunet. ”Please...”

Giving the abused tendon a final nip, Kiyoshi raises his torso from the heaving chest below him. He leans the weight of his upper body on an elbow and rolls his hips on top of Hyuuga. They both moan when their flushed cocks line up against each other. Kiyoshi swipes his fingers across the tips, gathering the thick globs of precum and spreading it over their dicks before he envelops them together in his hand and jerks intently.

The feeling of heat and friction of the rough palm and long fingers wrapped around their erections is magnificent. The pleasure taking over Hyuuga is inoxicating, tugging him closer to ecstasy with each stroke. He gasps and groans, Kiyoshi's harsh breathing echoing as the muscles of his forearm flex and contract with each quickening motion.

His free hand sliding back up to grip raven hair, Kiyoshi's torso slumps back down. Their slick chests pressed together, fingers tangling in short strands, his hungry lips descend on Hyuuga's. His tongue pries the other's lips open and slides in demandingly. It swirls against the responding tongue, glides against a row of smooth teeth and finally caresses the sensitive palate.

Hyuuga reacts immediately. A breathless moan escapes into the ravaging mouth against his. His body trembles and his hips buck.

The sudden jerk of his pelvis has Kiyoshi pressing his down with more force, his hand trapped between their bodies. Unable to keep on stroking the whole lengths, he inches the tip of his index finger to roll back and forth across the tips. In midcaress, he presses into the slit of Hyuuga's cock and squeezes his hand around them both.

Hyuuga's cry is shattered and hoarse as he orgasms.

Panting harshly, Kiyoshi pushes the worst of his weight onto his side. His fingers covered in semen, he lets go of Hyuuga's twitching cock and concentrates on his own. Quick, firm jerks of his hand have him moaning his partner's name and releasing onto the trembling body beneath him in moments. His balance falteres and he slumps onto his back.

Both pleasantly exhausted and cum drying on their slickened skin, they lay limp next to each other. The chilly air of the bedroom slowly makes Hyuuga's cooling skin prickle with goose bumps and he shivers.

Groaning, Kiyoshi rolls out of bed. He pulls the rumpled and sweat soaked sheet off the bed and gathers it in a messy bundle in his arms. Stumbling stiffly to the cabinet in the corner of the room, he drops the sheet in the laundry basket and pulls out a fresh one out of a drawer. He grabs a few tissues from a box on the nightstand as he climbs back to bed.

Kiyoshi wipes away the worst of their collected cum from their skin, making Hyuuga hiss softly when the tissue runs across his flaccid cock. He drops the soiled tissues into a wastebasket under the nightstand.

Spreading the clean sheet over them both, he settles against Hyuuga's side and leans over to kiss his lips. He rubs their noses together before letting his head thump onto the pillow, forehead touching the other's temple.

”Arh... My legs are gonna be stiff and sore tomorrow,” he groans. ”I think Riko might have mixed up the meanings of physical training and torture.”

Hyuuga raises his brow sardonically and opens one eye to glance at the brunet.

”You know, you don't absolutely have to let her drill you like that three times a week. She isn't your coach anymore.”

”Yeah, _you_ try telling her 'no'.”

”I have.”

”U-huh... of course you have.” Kiyoshi rolls his eyes and gives him an indulgent smile.

”I _have_!” Hyuuga insists indignantly. ”Tried... She just doesn't always listen.” His voice grows ever quieter with each word.

Kiyoshi chuckles and rolls onto his side. He snuggles close and buries his nose in raven hair.

”Well, maybe she'll concede some day,” Kiyoshi murmurs. He caresses his lips softly across Hyuuga's ear. ”Good night,” he whispers.

Hyuuga yawns. He rubs the side of his face minutely against the other's, bumping a nose with his cheek softly. His response is barely an exhale as he falls asleep.


End file.
